The present invention relates to a new and distinct Aechmea plant, botanically known as Aechmea fendleri×Aechmea dichlamydea trinitensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Del Cielo’.
The new Aechmea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Aechmea fendleri×Aechmea dichlamydea trinitensis ‘Del Mar’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,421. The new Aechmea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Del Cielo’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Princeton, Fla. in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aechmea plant by offsets in a controlled greenhouse environment in Princeton, Fla. since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Aechmea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.